The present invention relates to gaskets and especially to high temperature gaskets such as head gaskets to be used in sealing the head and block of an internal combustion engine, as well as to other gaskets used in association with such engines, particularly where high service temperatures are encountered. Gaskets used in environments where high service temperatures are encountered, as in air compressors, may also be produced in accordance with this invention.
The sealing of an internal combustion engine is a complex and difficult matter. High temperatures and pressure which are localized and which vary across the surface of the gasket between the block and the head require differing treatments at different areas, and usually require the use of sealing aids such as grommets, elastomeric seals, armoring and the like. High temperature engineering resins and composites have been suggested for head gaskets, apparently primarily as a spacer with, however, elastomeric seals being required, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,949. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,949 does not teach or suggest that the resin described have sealing characteristics or properties which are adequate to provide an effective seal in a head gasket or other product.